Blood Tears
Blood Tears '''is the twentieth case of the game and the second one to take place in the district called Fairview. Plot: Summer has been started today. Their was a swimming competition arranged in the Fairview Highschool. Their were summer holidays in the highschool. In this swimming competition most of people took part in that’ Julian,Adrian and Jacob also took part in the competition.There were three rounds in that so Julian won 2 and Jacob won 1. After the three rounds a swimmer called Harry Jones was found murdered in the swimming pool he was stuffed in a sack . When the open the sack they found his body shot with a crossbow and blood coming out of his missing eyes. It was the disgusting murder ever. The victim was first shot with a crossbow stuffed into a sack and thrower into the water . At the time of collecting evidence they make Rosamund Wilcox as a suspect because she organised this event.She said that the event was going all good but someone ruined it. Later, they found a picture of Harry slapping Adrian. Adrian was interrogated he said that he was only fighting for who will be the leader of the group . They start fighting with each other. Adrian tell that this picture was snapped by Julian. Hasuro made Julian a suspect and ask him. He said I want to show how they fight all the time. Harry and Adrian were class enemy from eight years, Every teacher said them but they never stop fighting. The fourth suspect was a German Swimmer Johan Schnee. He said that he come here 1 month ago and they became friends. Jacob became the last Suspect becuse Hasuro and the player found a love letter to Julian from Jacob. He said that he expressed his feelings for Julian and love him. Chief called Hasuro and the player inside and said that serial killer is on the loose he or she have killed far seven parents of the children. In chapter 3 the player and Hasuro found a book of Jacob with written on it you cheater it was written by Johan. He said that he has cheated our work he came to our group and cheated. In the end after collecting evidence they finally arrested Johan Schnee for the murder. He said that how can I kill anyone I don’t want to hurt anyone . But after 3 to 4 proofs he admitted. Upon admitting he said that Harry was an German first and he and my brother were best friends but before he moved to USA he and my brother became enemies. They fight with each other before going he shot my brother with a crossbow and he died. After I came here I saw him and make my blood boil. Today was our swimming competition so after I call him and tied up with a tree and shot on his eye with crossbow and stuffed into a sack and thrown in water Judge Hall sentenced him to 18 years in prison with a chance of 15 years in parole In AI, Hasuro became a Quasi suspect and said that the serial killer is on the loose you have to arrest them soon as possible the chief also said this. Victim: '''Harry Jones (found dead in the pool in a sack shot with a crossbow) Murder Weapon: Crossbow Killer: Johan Schnee Suspects: Rosamund Wilcox Event Organizer Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect has archery skills * The Suspect wears Eau Dela perfume Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears a name tag * The Suspect wears a wristwatch Adrian Aston Swimmer Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect has archery skills * The Suspect wears Eau Dela perfume * The Suspect is physically fit Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears a name tag Julian Ramis Detective Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect has archery skills * The Suspect wears Eau Dela perfume * The Suspect is physically fit Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears a wristwatch Johan Schnee German Swimmer Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect has archery skills * The Suspect wears Eau Dela perfume * The Suspect is physically fit Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears a name tag * The Suspect wears a wristwatch Jacob Gilbert Swimmer Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect wears Eau Dela perfume * The Suspect is physically fit Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears a name tag * The Suspect wears a wristwatch Quasi-Suspects: Hasuro Haku Detective Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer has archery skills * The Killer wears Eau Dela perfume * The Killer is physically fit * The Killer wears a name tag * The Killer wears a wristwatch Category:All Fanmade Cases